


The worst kind of confession

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was writing a confession letter to Aomine and the teacher thought he was passing notes. Of course, the day that the teacher makes him read it out loud is the day Aomine is actually in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst kind of confession

“Kuroko-kun,” his teacher called from the front of the class, “If you can’t wait until the end of class to talk to your friend then maybe you’d like to read that note out loud to the rest of the class as well.”

Kuroko looked up from the note he was writing, eyes widening slightly at the realization that he’d been caught. He’d literally walked out of classrooms before, but today of all days his teachers decided to be perceptive? “I was just writing notes on what you were saying, ma’am.” He lied.

“Is that so?” His teacher looked skeptical, “Then you certainly won’t mind repeating what I said if that’s really what you wrote down.”

“I-” Kuroko looked to Aomine for help. He got into trouble a lot, he should know how to deal with it.

Aomine could only make a vague gesture telling him to run away, giving him an apologetic face.

“I would really rather not.” Kuroko tried, giving the teacher a pleading look.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have written it in class.” She continued to look at him expectantly, “I won’t dismiss the class until you read it.”

Kuroko could feel his face heating up, and he looked directly at the paper to avoid eye contact with anyone. “Aomine-kun, I think that love letters are rather ridiculous, so I will try to keep this one brief. I have developed feelings beyond friendship for you.” He paused. “That- that’s, um, as far as I got. I was trying to figure out how to phrase it.” He said, just barely loud enough for the teacher to hear.

His teacher sighed loudly, disappointment and regret evident on her face, “Just don’t do it in class next time.” The bell rang and she simply waved them all out, telling them they were free.

Kuroko slipped into the crowd of students as quickly as possible in an effort to disappear, contemplating the idea of just skipping his next class.

Aomine, whose face felt hotter than he would ever admit, sprung up out of his seat to chase after Kuroko, which wasn’t that hard given his speed compared to Kuroko’s. “Tetsu, wait!” He grabbed onto Kuroko’s wrist before he could get any further.

“I have class to get to.” Kuroko told him, resolutely avoiding eye contact.

“Then looks like we’re both skipping. Come on.” Aomine dragged him towards the stairs that lead to the roof, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He didn’t need Kuroko to see his, most likely, completely red face.

“Skipping is against the rules. We should both go to our classes.” Their classes that were on opposite ends of the school from each other.

“You were already planning to skip! Your class is in the other direction from where you were walking!” Aomine pulled him up the stairs, onto the roof and stood himself between the door and Kuroko, making sure he couldn’t run away. “So-uh… you wanna finish what you were saying in that letter?”

Kuroko sighed, deciding to just go along with this since it didn’t look like he had much of a choice. “Not really. I think I covered the important parts in that.”

Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s shoulder shaking him slightly, “Then you wanna do something about it?! Like ask me out or kiss me or something?!”

“I demand that you take some initiative. I already had to read a confession letter in front of the class. Why do I have to do  _ more? _ ”

“Because you’re the one confessing to me!” Aomine yelled as if it was obvious that Kuroko should be the one to ask him out on a date.

“I refuse.” Kuroko said flatly, turning his head to look away from Aomine.

“Why the hell not?!” Aomine demanded.

“Because I just confessed in front of a classroom. I feel like I’ve done enough.”

“It’s not even that hard! All you gotta do is just-” Aomine turned Kuroko’s head to face him, “-this!” He leaned down and captured Kuroko’s lips with his own.

Kuroko tensed up for a moment before he relaxed and started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s shoulders.

When Aomine pulled away, his eyes were glossed over in a daze, “See? Not that hard,” he said breathlessly.

“I don’t know. I think I need you to show me again.”

Aomine happily complied, wrapping an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pressed their lips together again.

The next day they found they weren’t sitting next to each other in class, something about being a distraction, but they still saw each other plenty after school.


End file.
